


Jolly Good Show

by maisymousebabey



Series: Roceit Time Babes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Basically, Cumming in underwear, First smut on this account, Gonna all go downhill from here on out, Humiliation, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Reluctant masturbation, Roman is horny but he feels bad about it bc hes horny for Deceit, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, being watched, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisymousebabey/pseuds/maisymousebabey
Summary: Roman's mind won't settle.Deceit keeps entering his thoughts.And Roman is reluctant to indulge himself in the fantasies he has about the dark side.





	Jolly Good Show

Roman often found himself thinking about Deceit. His thoughts plagued by that slippery, manipulative, evil, flirtatious, clever, snake with a stupid silky voice that made his head spin and his face flush every time he whispered one of his fake compliments into Roman’s ears. 

He was insufferable. 

That’s what Roman tried to tell himself, despite how his heart would begin racing everytime that slimy snake so much as smirked in his direction. 

Roman cried out in frustration, fisting one of his hands into his hair, gripping it tightly as he let out a whine of annoyance, before beginning to talk to no one in particular

“Deceit is evil! A villian! You cannot allow yourself to let your weird mushy confusing feelings fog your mind, Roman!” 

He paced around, the thick soles of his boots thumping against the carpeted floor of his room. The atmosphere of his section of the mindscape was hazy, relaxed, allowing a constant stream of thought to anyone who entered. Perhaps this was why his mind ran wild with fantasies of the dark side trailing his gloved hands along Roman’s sides, gripping his hips as he whispered praise into his ear- 

Roman let out a yell, grabbing a cushion off of the nearby couch and burying his face in it, letting out a near scream of frustration. He sat down with a huff, hugging the pillow to his chest and slumping against the plush couch. 

“Pull yourself together! What would the others think if they knew you were letting Deceit plague your mind like this?” 

With a pout on his face, Roman squeezed the pillow, letting his chin rest utop its plush fabric. 

“Thinking about a villain like that… It’s disgraceful.” 

He bit down on his bottom lip, shifting almost uncomfortably. Despite his reluctance, thoughts of the dark side wouldn’t settle. They were like some kind of creature he couldn’t remove, clinging to his back and whispering into his ear constantly. He was unable to get his mind off of it. 

Roman sat like that for a while, clinging onto the pillow so hard he felt his hands tremble slightly. God. It was frustrating. 

Maybe… He allowed himself to ponder. If he just jerked one out. He could at least forget these thoughts with some temporary relief. 

It didn’t take much more to convince himself to. 

Holding his breath, Roman reached one of his hands down, beginning to undo his pants as his face flushed with shame. This was wrong, his mind kept telling him, but that didn’t deter him as he pushed the fly down, tugging at the white fabric. 

He let his mind begin to wander, drifting to thoughts of Deceit. How would he react if he stumbled across Roman like this? Deceit would tease him for sure. Telling him how dirty he was, how disappointed the others would be in him if they found out. The thought made Roman shift, feeling himself begin to harden. 

Pushing his hand down, he allowed himself to pretend it was Deceit as he grinded the palm of his hand against the beginning of a bulge in his underwear. A small moan slipped past his lips as he rubbed harder with one hand, clutching the pillow to his chest with the other. 

“Dee…” He moaned out softly, pushing his hips up into his hand, grinding his crotch into his own palm. Roman could picture himself sitting in Deceit’s lap, bucking his hips up into the other’s gloved hand, whimpering and moaning. The thought made him shudder. 

The idea of sitting in his lap completely at Deceit’s mercy was enough to make his cock twitch. 

Roman slipped his fingers pasts his waistband, pushing them into his boxers as he went to curl his fingers around the shaft of his cock, giving it a few gentle strokes, all while biting down on his bottom lip to muffle his noises. 

He wanted Deceit. In this moment, Roman wanted nothing more then for Deceit to take him, humiliate and play with him, make him cry out until his voice went hoarse and all he could do was whimper. 

Roman sped up his hand, losing himself in his thoughts. 

Deceit would toy with him, preferably for hours and hours, until Roman could barely move, milking him of everything and then a little more. Praising him, while degrading him all the while. God. He wanted to be a good little slut for the dark side, obedient and whorish. Let everything else drift away while he was used for pleasure. 

Roman panted, his sounds of pleasure getting louder and louder as he moved his hand quicker and quicker, pumping his cock almost feverishly at this point. 

“D-Deceit..~ Oh fuck, fuck. Nngh..” 

Roman began bucking his hips into his own hand as his thumb rubbed the top of his throbbing erection, smearing his own precum over the tip. He felt so, so, so dirty, but he loved it. The shame was pleasurable. 

“Deceit, Deceit, Deceit..~” 

He cried out the others name, practically chanting it in a sense of dazed pleasure. 

“Go on darling, cum for me.~” A voice suddenly whispered into his ear from behind, purring as they wrapped their arms around Roman’s neck. 

Roman came with a sudden cry, sticky cum covering his hand and soaking into the fabric of his boxers. Panting heavily, face flushed out of embarrassment as he looked back, whimpering upon seeing that Deceit was the one holding him. 

“What a good little slut you were. I heard someone calling my name, so I came. I’m glad I did. You gave a lovely show.” Deceit purred, before leaning down, pressing his lips to Roman’s throat, making the prince keen. 

“Now, how about we have a round 2?~”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @maisymousebabey
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
